DILF Eren Series
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Series individuales de DILF!Eren ("Daddy I'Would Like To Fuck", para lo/as que no sepan qué significa). Los ratings variarán desde K, hasta M.


**Bittersweet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Por favor, Levi. ¡Nunca te pido nada!_

 _-Ah, yo no diría eso. De hecho, siempre me pides cosas._

Un berrinche infantil salió de la boca de su amiga, camuflado por el sándwich de atún y queso que engullía con voracidad.

Levi adoraba molestar a Isabel, o "Izzy", como siempre le decía, y aunque _sabía_ que terminaría cediendo gracias a esa particular mirada de cachorro pateado que la castaña había perfeccionado con el tiempo, fastidiarla era siempre más que divertido.

 _-Bien. Supongo que tendré que decirle a Hanji que sí haga una fiesta sorpresa en tu casa, después de todo._

Un gruñido proveniente del azabache la hizo sonreír ladinamente. Izzy estaba jugando con fuego al tratar con esa mujer, pero Levi no le estaba dejando opción.

 _-Te odio, ¿sabes?_

 _-No, no lo haces._ -Se burló sonriendo enormemente y sacándole la lengua, gesto que Levi pretendía odiar, pero que secretamente amaba.

¿A quién engañaba?, Levi amaba todo de la mocosa. Se preguntó cuántas veces en su no tan larga vida había querido a alguien con tanta vehemencia. Aún le era ajeno a su comprensión cómo es que podía quererla tanto cuando la conocía hacía no más de dos años, cuando entró a Universidad Trost siendo un extranjero francés totalmente desconocido en Alemania. Pero ahí estaba la mocosa, buscando pelea en su primer día de clases con tres tipos que se veían bastante intimidantes. No lo suficiente como para que Levi sintiese temor, claro, pero aún. El azabache actuó por puro instinto al defenderla, sin saber quién había empezado la pelea siquiera, y decirle que se metan con alguien de su tamaño no había sido buena idea.

 ** _"-¿Y ese vendrías a ser tú? ¡Haha! ¡No me hagas reír, hongo de pantano!, y vuelve al jardín para crecer unos centímetros más antes de dirigirte a mí._**

 ** _-¿Hongo de… ?_**

 **El tipo se lo había buscado. Levi habría cumplido recientemente sus dieciocho, pero, oh, vaya que era fuerte.**

 **Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que "el hongo de pantano" había derribado de un tacle al desagradable sujeto, logrando que los otros dos mirasen la escena con miedo y se fuesen sin pensarlo dos veces.**

 ** _-¡Woah! ¡Eso fue grandioso! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Mi nombre es Isabel! O Izzy, o Lizzy, ¡o como tú decidas llamarme!_**

 **Si hubiese sido otra persona, la hubiese ignorado y probablemente llamado estúpida por buscar peleas con esa clase de idiotas, pero ese entusiasmo e inocencia nata le intrigó lo suficiente como para dejar a la castaña entrar en su vida."**

 _-Como sea. En el caso de que accediera a ayudarte, cosa que dudo, ¿no crees que sería bastante falso todo? Quiero decir, Izzy, no me veo precisamente como la clase de sujeto que sale con mujeres, o que le gustan, siquiera._

 _-Por eso mismo, Levi. Farlan no sentiría celos si finjo que es contigo con quien salgo. Por favoooor... Papá va a llegar en cualquiera de estos días y va querer conocer a mi novio. Ya sabes que no puedo presentarle a Farlan._

Y Levi entendía el motivo.

Cuando Izzy le comentó que había empezado a salir con nadie más y nadie menos que con un ex compañero de trabajo de su padre, no creyó que fuese buena idea. El tipo tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, si no más, y el sólo pensar en ellos juntos le generaba algo incómodo en su estómago. Isabel era una mocosa, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese preciosa. Hasta Levi en toda su gay gloria podía verlo, así que temía que lo que buscaba el tipo era aprovecharse de ella _._

 _Hasta que lo conoció._

Conocer a Farlan fue lo que le hizo creer que tal vez la diferencia de edad era algo relativo. El sujeto le llevaba veinte años más, después de todo, ¿cómo no ponerse en alerta en un principio? Pero las dudas le duraron poco, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Levi se fue dando cuenta que las intenciones de Farlan para con Isabel no eran más que puras. Él era quien la escuchaba lloriquear porque su novio no quería "hacerlo con ella". Levi decidió que Farlan le gustaba cada vez más como novio para su mejor amiga.

 _-Está bien_.-Levi escuchó un pequeño grito de victoria.- _Pero déjame decirte que tu padre no se creerá mi numerito._

 _-¡Eres el mejor, hermano mayor!_

Levi sabía que no iba a funcionar, inclusive creyó que Isabel podía hasta llamarle "hermano mayor" delante de su padre sin darse cuenta.

 **(x)**

Eren Jaeger había vivido en Alemania -su país natal, cabe destacar-, durante toda su vida. Fue cuando su hija cumplió la mayoría de edad y se internó en Universidad Trost que decidió hacer un viaje, un largo viaje.

Su sueño fue, desde pequeño, recorrer el mundo; pero dichos sueños se vieron momentáneamente interrumpidos cuando, un día de noviembre, a la edad de veinticuatro años, su primera novia, con quien había cortado meses atrás, lo citó para confesarle que hacía un año había dado a luz a una niña a la que llamó Isabel. Eren no sacó cuentas rápidamente, por eso cuando la chica le dijo que él era el padre, su vida dio un giro drástico, cambiándole todos los planes que podía llegar a tener.

En la actualidad es que Eren sigue sin saber de la ubicación de la madre de su hija, ya que después de dejársela un día para que la conozca, ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo una carta diciéndole que lamentaba abandonar a su beba pero que simplemente no podía ocuparse de ella.

El castaño estaba furioso, perdido y asustado en ese entonces, pero eso no impidió que se hiciese cargo de su hija, la cual era una réplica suya ya desde bebé.

Eren no se arrepintió una sola vez de haberle dado lugar a Isabel en su vida, ya que con el paso de los años el castaño aprendió a ser padre, y uno muy bueno. La crió, la educó y la vio crecer, hasta que Isabel un día cumplió dieciocho y le dijo que tenía decidido dónde estudiar.

Eren nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que ver a su hija despegarse de su lado le hacía doler el corazón, porque sabía que eso la haría sentir culpable. Después de todo, tampoco era como si se hubiese ido a estudiar al otro lado del mundo. Tal vez sí al otro lado del país, pero seguía estando relativamente cerca.

Eren estaba contento, en realidad. Conoció lugares que no tenían comparación con las descripciones de los libros que Armin, su mejor amigo, le prestaba.

Actualmente residía en Francia, París. Hacía cinco meses se había mudado ahí, a pocas cuadras de la Torre Eiffel. Eren conoció no sólo lugares, sino personas que le cambiaron la vida. De hecho, odiaba reconocer que recién a sus cuarentaicinco años de edad había conocido el amor, romántica _y_ platónicamente hablando. Eren había tenido amantes antes, pero nada como esa persona con la que tan poco tiempo pudo compartir por motivos que los dos trataban de obviar. Su partida le afectó, tanto, que decidió que tal vez era hora de volver a Alemania y pasar tiempo de calidad con quien sabía nunca se iría de su lado, su hija.

Cuando Isabel recibió la llamada por Skype de su padre no se sorprendió. Hablaban seguido, todas las semanas, de hecho. Isabel le contaba todo tipo de anécdotas graciosas y ridículas, y Eren no podía evitar la sonrisa en su propio rostro ampliarse al ver que su retoño crecía cada vez más y que se la veía más feliz y madura que nunca. Bueno, tal vez tan madura no, Isabel seguía siendo bastante infantil a pesar de sus veinte.

No. Lo que a Isabel le sorprendió fue escucharlo a su padre decir que volvería a su casa, la que por el momento estaba alquilando Annie, novia de Armin.

Isabel pegó un grito alto que su compañera de cuarto encontró normal, ya estaba acostumbrada a las emociones de la castaña. Pero después Eren mencionó algo que la hizo sentir nerviosa y algo preocupada.

 ** _"-Tu cuenta de Facebook dice que estás de novia, Izzy. Nunca me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien."_**

Isabel sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse. No había forma que le contase sobre su relación con Farlan. Al menos no todavía, no estaba lista. Por eso fue que tuvo esa idea, esa estúpida idea, según Levi.

Los días pasaron rápido, y el momento del reencuentro se acercaba.

Isabel le había dicho a su padre que no era necesario presentarle a su novio ya que no iban tan en serio, pero eso Eren no se lo creyó. Conocía bien a su hija, y dado que era una mocosa virginal, sabía que no andaría teniendo relaciones casuales. No que fuese algo que él no le permitiese, simplemente sabía que Izzy no era así y ya.

Por eso se encontraba en su casa. Con Levi, para variar.

Annie alquilaba la parte de atrás de la residencia Jaeger, por lo que Isabel sabía que podía ir a su casa cuantas veces quisiera sin molestar a la novia del mejor amigo de su padre, así fuese para quedarse un fin de semana o para pasar sus vacaciones enteras, cosa que hacía a menudo.

Isabel había ido a su casa en reiteradas ocasiones desde que su padre se fue de viaje. Había incluso llevado a Levi un par de veces con ella, y aunque no lucía lo vívida que siempre lo había hecho, tampoco parecía un lugar abandonado. Claro que la señora Emmelson influía mucho. La señora Emmelson fue nana de Izzy y ama de llaves del hogar. Siempre mantuvo todo impecable, y aunque los Jaeger no estuviesen, eso no cambiaba. Eren la consideraba de la familia, por eso fue que no dudó en darle una copia de todas las llaves -y una muy buena paga mensual- para que se encargara de tener todo bajo control en su ausencia.

Cuando los estudiantes entraron, lo primero que notaron fue el aroma a lavanda y limón que inundaba sus olfatos. Todo estaba impecable, y Levi recordaba por qué le gustaba tanto ese lugar.

Era viernes, y hasta el domingo podían quedarse si es que pretendían llegar a tiempo para las clases del lunes.

Isabel llamó a Farlan para contarle que habían llegado y que pronto irían a buscar a su padre al aeropuerto, su novio lo único que hizo fue pedirle que no adornara mucho la situación con Levi porque pretendía seguir con ella y que en algún momento iban a tener que decirle la verdad a Eren. Era un entendimiento decir que Farlan no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su joven novia, de todos modos la apoyaba, ¿qué más le quedaba? Izzy era obstinada como su padre.

Levi decidió darse un baño para hacer tiempo, todavía tenían unas dos horas hasta que el vuelo de Eren llegase. Isabel no quiso comer porque la idea era almorzar algo los tres juntos apenas su padre bajase del avión, de todos modos terminó preparándose un sándwich con de todo, Levi sólo rodó sus ojos conociendo bien la falta de autocontrol su amiga.

Se hicieron las dos cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, y lo que primero notó Isabel fue que todos los restaurantes y cafeterías del lugar estaban prácticamente repletos, por lo que le rogó a Levi que fuese a encontrar una mesa para tres en algún lugar decente. Este, refunfuñando, aceptó, dejando que la castaña fuese sola a recibir a su padre. No que le molestase. Levi no conocía al señor Jaeger. Tal vez sí había oído algo de él, pero nunca lo vio en persona ni por foto, sin embargo estaba al tanto de que Izzy no tenía madre a la vista, pero más de eso, no sabía. No que Izzy fuese reservada, tampoco, pero la Universidad era lo suficientemente divertida como para hablar de padres.

De hecho, de lo que menos hablaban era de padres. Isabel y Levi eran en efecto como hermanos, él mayor que ella por apenas dos meses. Ambos se contaban _todo_. Cómo estuvieron sus días, compartían secretos, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Levi consideraba a Isabel como una gran confidente, a diferencia de Hanji, a quien no podía contarle nada, y aprendió esto último a la fuerza cuando le comentó que en sus últimas vacaciones a su país natal había conocido a el sujeto más jodidamente perfecto de todos, quien casualmente era bastante más mayor que él. Se arrepintió de haber tenido esa charla cuando se enteró que media Universidad sabía que a Levi le gustaban los maduros. Desde entonces que sólo es íntimo con Isabel, aunque Isabel a veces suele molestarlo con que no debía poner en dudas su relación con Farlan cuando él había también estado saliendo con un tipo más grande que él.

Isabel reconoció esa desordenada melena castaña desde lejos y fue corriendo para abalanzarse en los fuertes brazos de su padre. Este, correspondiendo el abrazo con igual ímpetu, soltó sus maletas para estrujarla mejor _. Hacía dos años no se veían en persona_. Poco les importó a los Jaeger interrumpir la salida de los demás pasajeros, montando así un show por demás tierno.

Tras un largo intercambio de más abrazos y dulces palabras, Isabel estaba arrastrando a su padre quien cargaba con dos maletas y un enorme bolso, ella cargando tan sólo la liviana mochila de mano.

 _-¡Vamos, papá! ¡Levi nos está esperando en uno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto! Me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que encontró mesa._

Eren asintió ante el entusiasmo de su hija, asumiendo que Levi era el nombre de su novio, ya que ella no había querido mencionarlo antes por razones que él desconocía.

Acercándose al lugar el cual Levi le había indicado por nombre en el mensaje, la castaña divisó la pequeña pero bien formada figura de Levi, guiando a un muy cansado Eren.

- _Bien, papá, quiero presentarte a Levi, mi novio_.-Dijo llamando la atención del azabache, logrando que lentamente se diese vuelta.- _Levi, este es mi papá, Eren_.

Levantándose para extender y darle su mano de la manera más educada posible al padre de su supuesta novia, Levi se encontró con una figura unos veinte centímetros más alta que él, y no sólo eso. Levi se vio atrapado por los ojos verdes más quitadores de aliento posible. Ojos que conocía, y no precisamente porque los de Izzy eran iguales.

 _-Umm, ¿tierra llamando a Levi? ¿Podemos sentarnos ya?_

Asintiendo mudo, y tratando de no cagarse en sus pantalones, el azabache tomó la mano que Izzy le estaba extendiendo, pretendiendo un lazo de novios que no existía. Con temor levantó la mirada hasta el castaño, encontrándose con una expresión que no sabía bien cómo leer. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Ira? ¿Entusiasmo? Levi calculó que sería una mezcla de las tres cosas, y tuvo que recordarse que ese hombre era el padre de su mejor amiga. Cierto. ¿En qué estaban?

Poco se habló de parte de Eren o del mismo azabache tras haber ordenado su comida. De hecho, la mayor parte de la charla la hizo Izzy, a quien se la empezaba a notar algo incómoda al ver que su padre parecía clavarle dagas a los ojos de su falso novio y mejor amigo. Eso hasta que Levi se excusó para ir al baño, murmurando algo acerca de tener gérmenes en sus manos.

 _-Ugh, no sé qué pasa con él. No suele ser así, verse así de tenso, ¿sabes? Tal vez sea que-papá, ¡hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!_

 _-Ugh, eh… lo siento, Izzy, creo que debo acostumbrarme al cambio de horario aún._

 _-¿De qué hablas? En Francia se manejan con el mismo horario que en Alemania._

Pero poca importancia le dio a este último comentario, cuando, tras decir que necesitaba hacer un llamado urgente, se levantó con apuro.

Isabel estaba desorientada.

Primero Levi actuaba como si tuviese diarrea, luego su padre le mentía en la cara diciendo que iba a hacer una llamada cuando había dejado su celular en la mesa.

 **(x)**

Levi juró estar enamorado del baño, ya que no planeaba salir en ningún momento pronto. No esperaba que su día tomase un rumbo tan inesperado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía pretender, no con ese hombre en frente suyo… quien actualmente se encontraba detrás, dedicándole una de las miradas más penetrantes y juzgadoras que jamás había recibido por su parte.

 _-¿Rivaille?_

 _-Ugh… Hola, Adam._

La realidad los golpeó de inmediato. Ninguno queriendo estar en sus propios zapatos por el momento.

 _-¿Te importaría explicarme? ¿Eres el novio de Isabel?_

Tragando duro y lamentando traicionar la confianza de su amiga, negó con su cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño alivio luego de tanta tensión generada.

 _-No entiendo. ¿Levi?, ¿así te llamas?_

El azabache asintió, recordando cómo habían, meses atrás, decidido no intercambiar nombres ni ningún tipo de información que los uniese demasiado. Al principio todo había empezado como un juego, un flirteo por parte de los dos, pero terminó siendo más serio que eso, aunque ninguno lo admitiese en voz alta.

 _-No puedo explicarte-explicarle, señor._ -Se corrigió, no queriendo sonar cómodo ante su presencia _.-Sólo voy a decirle que nada de esto es lo que parece. Yo no soy el novio de Izzy y nunca la engañé contig-con usted._

 _-¿Puedes no tratarme de "usted"? Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.-_ Eren dijo suspirando, deseando, si es que existía un Dios, que se apiadase de su persona. El hombre tenía poca paciencia, y todo quien lo conocía estaba al tanto de ello, Levi inclusive.- _Escucha, sabía de un principio que Izzy tramaría algo para no presentarme a su novio, sólo que jamás creí que te vería a ti haciéndote pasar por él. ¿Tan malo es?_

Levi rió, pero tan sólo un poco al ver que el aura del castaño no era tan agradable, y negó, diciéndole al hombre que no debía preocuparse, pero que mejor le preguntase él mismo a Isabel. Eren acordó con el azabache.

 _-No puedo creer que seas tú…_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cayendo fuerte por ese hombre con quien compartió los momentos más íntimos de su corta vida.

 _-¿En verdad no estás saliendo con Isabel?_ -Fue lo que salió de la boca del mayor, mientras acorralaba al azabache lentamente, acercándose como cazador a su presa, siempre lento.

Levi asintió diciéndole que eran sólo amigos, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, pudiendo oler la colonia que Eren llevaba. Podría olerla todos los días y no se cansaría. Pero de pronto, lo que todo parecía una mala pesadilla, se volvió completamente real cuando el azabache sintió una fuerte y callosa mano acariciar su mandíbula, cerrando sus párpados ante el contacto y haciendo la cordura a un lado.

Eren encontró el gesto bastante adorable, aunque excitante era más adecuado. Habían pasado meses de que se despidieron en buenos términos, ninguno queriéndolo realmente, y volver a sentirse mutuamente era lo que necesitaban.

Sin pensarlo mucho y cortando la distancia por completo, Eren se agachó para chocar sus labios con los del más bajo en un beso lleno de fiereza y necesidad, logrando que el deseo lo hiciera gemir en la boca de Levi. Al azabache esto sólo lo trastornó más, haciéndole creer que rodear la cintura del castaño con sus piernas era totalmente normal. Bueno, tal vez lo era, pero ambos parecían haberse olvidado que estaban en un baño. En un baño _público_.

Una tos de parte de un hombre mayor logró detener sus actos, decidiendo que lo mejor iba a ser ir saliendo. Pero antes de alcanzar la mesa en donde estaba Isabel, Eren estrujó a Levi una vez más para besarlo rápidamente antes de que su hija pudiera voltearse y verlo. Levi estaba rojo como un tomate, y ni su pelo alborotado ni la camisa arrugada de Eren ayudaban a mejorar el panorama que les esperaba.

 _-¿Se puede saber por qué tard-_

Isabel detuvo sus palabras al fijarse mejor en las dos figuras delante de ella. Le llevó unos segundos inspeccionarlos, y aunque se negaba a creerlo, la realidad la golpeó a ella también.

Eren se sentó con cara de nada. Levi, por lo contrario, era algo completamente digno de ver.

 _-Ugh… Leeeeviiiii… Por favor no me digas que mi padre es Rough Titan…_

El azabache tomó asiento también, cerrando sus ojos con deseos de que la tierra lo tragase sin dejar rastro alguno de su persona. Pudo ver, cuando volvió a mirar al par de castaños, que Eren tenía un gesto risueño, expectante en su rostro, y eso logró tan sólo avergonzarlo más. "Rough Titan" era el apodo que Levi le había dado al hombre con el que compartió sus vacaciones en Francia, después de todo, y dicho hombre sí era el padre de Izzy. Encogiéndose de hombros y dándose cuenta de que era en vano camuflar lo obvio, rodó sus ojos.

 _-Está bien. No te digo._

 _-¡Leeeeviiiiii! Agh-papá, ¡¿no tienes nada para decir?!_

El hombre simplemente asintió, confirmando que lo que su hija pensaba era totalmente acertado.

 _-¡No puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan estado juntos en Francia!_

Eren no iba a mentirse, el retorno a Alemania había sido mejor de lo que esperó, y le fue difícil contener su sonrisa. Claro, eso hasta que oyó a su hija seguir hablando.

 _-Bien, supongo que decirte que con quien en verdad estoy saliendo es con Farlan Chruch no es lo peor del día._

Dicha sonrisa que se formaba en la comisura de los labios del castaño se borró de inmediato. A quien le tocó sonreír entonces fue a Levi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holis de nuevo. Estos fics que voy a subir van a ser todos individuales, toooodos todos con un DILF Eren y diferentes AU's, como bien aclaré en la descripción. Y para lo/as que no saben qué quiere decir DILF, significa "Daddy I'Would Like To Fuck" (Papá al que me gustaría follar).**

 **Ps: Van a notar que el personaje de Levi (entre otros) es un tanto OoC, pero tengan en cuenta que estos son UNIVERSOS ALTERNOS. Levi no estaría necesitando de robar para sobrevivir, ni combatiendo contra titanes, ni viendo a sus seres queridos morir, así que, si bien la personalidad de Levi sí voy a mantenerla, es OBVIO que no va a ser igual de violento y rudo y descorazonado. Nada, eso.**


End file.
